O Holy Night
by Nymphadora-CullenBAU
Summary: Written for The-Vampire-Act's holiday contest. Oneshots of the team throughout the holiday season. Ch. 1: JJ is out shopping when she meets a little boy with Christmas shoes. Ch. 2: Hotch learns that love is the best present both given and received.
1. JJ and The Christmas Shoes

_**I know I haven't been as active about updating my stories (Or doing other things) as I would like to, but I'm having a spot of trouble with finals (Basically, all my classes involve me having to write something or other for finals week, and I'm basically dead on my feet). **_

_**This is kinda what I look like... (X)_(X) **_

_**...So I'm doing my best to get everything done for everyone, but it's going to take longer than it usually would. Please don't bail on me! Just give me most of next week to do my finals and recover, and we'll go from there!**_

_**This is something I'm entering for The-Vampire-Act's holiday contest. It's feel-good holiday oneshots about each member of the BAU. Each one is a Christmas story based on a holiday song, TV special or some random idea that popped into my head, and includes each member of the team, including Ashley, Elle and Gideon (Not Strauss; I'm planning a seperate story for her. I think you'll like it.).**_

_**I own nothing; it's all CBS. Enjoy! :D**_

...

_JJ and the Christmas Shoes_

JJ had left the BAU only months ago, but the departure still gnawed a hole into her chest. She wanted to go back, but in reality, there was no way that she could. And she reflected on this as she cruised through the aisles of the department store.

JJ had never been the most popular girl in school; soccer had never been an important sport in her small hometown, and in college she'd been known as 'that small-town girl with a full-ride soccer scholarship.'

But after joining the BAU, she'd become something… more. She'd been a friend, a person to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, and everything in between. She'd been there for her team and her friends when the going obviously got tough… But then the higher-ups had shuffled her off to the Department of Defense at the Pentagon.

She'd always known that the team had worked long, hard hours, and that if you had a social life you dearly wanted to hold on to, then you shouldn't bother joining. But, after experiencing what the Department of Defense did, and how easy it was to go home at the end of the day to Will and Henry, she wondered if maybe there was a silver lining to all of this….

Now, she could go watch Henry grow up and become a larger presence in his life. Now, her boyfriend, Will, could finally spend more than a few hours a week with her. And, she could visit her family back home on weekends.

But that didn't mean that she had forgotten her FBI family; last week she'd spent an afternoon with Emily and Garcia, shopping for Christmas presents until they had been called away for a case. She'd seen Spence four times in two months; once at a bookstore with what later became Henry's birthday present, once at a coffee shop, where they'd caught up with each other, and he'd come over with Garcia for Thanksgiving and Halloween (He'd given her and Will tickets to Phantasmagoria while they took Henry out Trick-or-Treating).

And now, last week, she'd received a text from Garcia; the BAU's annual Christmas Party was being held at Reid's apartment, and the tech had wanted to know if she was interested. JJ hadn't said no, but she hadn't said yes, either.

That was what had led her to this store at Christmastime. Picking up those last few gifts for Henry and Will; they were planning on spending the holiday season together, since snowfall in the DC area was preventing them from going anywhere other than to the store and back or work and back. As of now, there was a Leap Frog with games and Leap Books for Henry, as well as some picture books on dinosaurs. She had also picked up all the Shrek movies and all the Toy Story movies, as well as a small Police Officer play set, complete with costume, plastic gun and handcuffs. For Will, there was a new pair of shoes, a tool set and golf clubs.

As she made her way to the front of the store, she noticed a scruffy little boy wearing a threadbare coat with worn-out sneakers and secondhand jeans. Under his arm was a box of woman's shoes. JJ fell into the cashier's line right behind him, watching as he set the box on the conveyer belt. Suddenly, he turned and looked at JJ, smiling as he did so.

"Who are those for?" she asked.

The boy looked at the shoes. "My mom," he said proudly. "I picked them out myself." He paused, glancing around at the other shoppers as they, too, made their way to the front. "You see, she's not feeling well, and hasn't for a while. Dad says she doesn't have much time left, and I want her to have nice shoes in case Jesus visits her tonight."

As the boy spoke, the cashier rang up the shoes. "$22.47," she tells the boy, who begins digging into his pockets. JJ watches as he pulls small bills and loose change from the pockets of his jacket and jeans. The cashier takes it all, counting it as she does.

"I'm sorry, honey," she says suddenly, glancing up at the boy. "There's not enough money here."

The boy dug into his pockets again, looking desperately for something he could pay for the shoes with. JJ felt her heart go out to him as he looked at her, tears in his brown eyes. "I gotta get these shoes!" he begs. "Mom made Christmas good at home, and most of the time she gave everything she had to us, and left nothing for herself. She deserves something. Please."

JJ stared at him for a moment before looking at the cashier. "How much was that bill again?"

"$22.47, Miss," the woman replied. "But… you don't…."

"Yes, I do," JJ said, handing over the cash. The cashier stared at the twenty and the five now sitting in her hand. A moment later, the little boy had his shoes, cash, and JJ's change in his hand. JJ paid for her things and the cashier stuffed them into bags for JJ to take home.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said, handing JJ the extra money, but she took the boy's hand and folded it up over the small wad of bills.

"You keep it," she told him, "And a very Merry Christmas to you and your family."

The boy's eyes lit up in delight. "Really? Thank you!" he cried, pocketing the money and racing for the door. "Momma's gonna look so great!" he cried as he raced out into the snow.

JJ watched him for a moment before opening her phone and dialing a familiar number. "Hey, Garcia," she began. "Is there still a chance I can stop by Reid's place for the party tonight?" There was a moment's pause before JJ's face split into a grin. "Great! Just give me twenty minutes to pick up Henry and Will…."

….

_So... Like it? Hate it? Drop me a line! Please review! :D_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	2. Hotch and The Gift of the Magi

_**Here's chapter 2!**_

_**Again, I own nothing!**_

….

_Hotch and the Gift of the Magi_

It had been a long case.

Northern Michigan had played host to a killer who would attack the parents of kids visiting Santa. He would lure them away from their children, asking them to pick out photo packages of their child with Santa. As soon as they were secluded in the back of the store, the UnSub would stab the victims in the back, then dispose of the bodies by wrapping them up in wrapping paper to be left on the loading docks of three different malls.

Their UnSub turned out to be an overworked employee working as an Elf who had lost his entire family to a drunk driver on Christmas Eve; Reid and Ashley had talked down the UnSub when they'd cornered him in the loading dock of the largest strip mall in town with his latest victim, whom they had been unable to save.

By the time they all got back, it was late afternoon Christmas Eve; Hotch had sent everyone home before running out to all the stores he could find, looking desperately for a gift for Jack. But it wasn't meant to be; every store Hotch approached was locked up tight for the evening, the employees having all gone home for the night.

Defeated, Hotch slowly drove home to the apartment he shared with his son Jack. As he pulled up to the building, locked his car and got out, the doorman, known fondly to the residents of the complex as Al, ran forward to meet him, clearly out of breath.

"Mister Hotchner," he began. "Thank goodness you came! I was about to deliver it myself!"

Hotch was confused "What?"

"There was a man here earlier who said he worked with you. He told me to give you this package; it's in my office. Here!"

The two men entered the office to find a large box with Hotch's name on it, and a card.

_Aaron~_

_I realized what you were up to the moment you shooed us out of the office at 3:30 in the afternoon. I had my brother put these aside for me to give to you, and Ashley, Reid and I delivered them; if Jessica asks, tell her it was all you!_

_Regards,_

_Dave_

"I owe you, David Rossi," Hotch muttered as he picked up the box, with help from Al the doorman, and carried it to Hotch's apartment. Together, they set the unopened package down in front of the artificial tree in Hotch's living room.

"Thanks, Al," Hotch whispered, giving the man a tip, who waved it away.

"Don't mention it, Aaron," he whispered. "Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you," Hotch replied, watching the man exit the apartment.

Hotch quickly unpacked the cardboard box, which was filled of wrapped presents for Jessica, Jack and Aaron himself, not only from Dave but from the rest of the team, and from Santa. Muttering "Thank you, Dave," once more before taking the time to fold the box up and put it under the sink, Hotch finally laid down on the couch, promising to rest his eyes only for a moment….

"Daddy! Aunt Jessica! Wake up! Santa was here! He left us Daddy!"

Aaron was awakened by Jack's happy voice calling up throughout the apartment before he carefully began climbing onto his father's chest and curling up under his arm.

Hotch felt a smile grow on his face as he looked at his young son. "Hey Buddy," he mumbled sleepily, taking his son in a warm embrace. "Merry Christmas, Buddy! Did you see what Santa brought you?"

Jack giggled. "Yep!" the little boy crowed. "I'm looking at what Santa brought me! He brought me my Daddy!"

Hotch's eyes widened in surprise before he looked over at Jessica Brooks, his sister-in-law, who shrugged. Her hair was mussed up from sleeping in the guest room, and she was wearing her bathrobe and slippers. "We didn't hear you come in," she said. "It's great to see you, Aaron!"

Hotch smiled as Jack exclaimed "Wow! More gifts from Santa! But they're just a bonus; Santa already brought me the best gift!"

"What's that?" Aunt Jessica asked.

"Daddy!" the little boy crowed again.

….

_A/N: I love Jack! He's such a sweetie!_

_I hope you all take the time to review! :D_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	3. Prentiss: What Christmas is All About

_**Originally, I was going to have Morgan and Garcia in this story, then I wanted Reid and Garcia... But I finally decided that Reid and Prentiss would make a fun couple to play with.**_

_**Reid's quote is from one of my favorite holiday specials "A Charlie Brown Christmas."**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or A Charlie Brown Christmas; I love them both, though.**_

….

_Prentiss: What Christmas is All About_

As a child, the meaning of the season had seemed so obvious, Emily reflected. It had always been the story of a baby born in a manger, and the shepherds and wise men who had come to visit him.

But now…

Emily looked down at the beautiful, littering red cocktail dress hanging on her closet door and sighed. Then again, everything had seemed so simple to her as a child. Back when she had _liked _going to these galas held by her mother; they had always seemed like a game to her back then. She would dress up in a pretty gown and be paraded around to visit the smartly dressed dignitaries, who would 'ooh' and 'aah' at Elizabeth Prentiss' little girl until it was her bedtime.

And tonight would be no different, except that Emily was no longer a little girl who would be ushered off to bed after the dessert dishes were cleared. She didn't even have the excuse of being in another state for the duration of the party; the team was on stand down until after New Year's, unless something big popped up, which it usually did. But until that happened, if it did, she would have to endure. She glanced at the clock, 4:30. Her mother told her to be there around six, when dinner was served, but that didn't mean she couldn't be late.

Twenty minutes later, Emily found herself walking down a street that she usually frequented with Garcia and JJ. The multitudes of shoppers clogged the sidewalks, forcing Emily to dodge shopping bags and purses on all sides. She moved to avoid one large woman swinging five large boxes, to collide with three more people carrying bags, then turned to nearly knock over…

"Oh, excuse me…"

"Oh no, I wasn't looking… Emily?"

"Reid!"

Emily stared at her younger co-worker, who was dressed in a black pea coat with a matching black cap. His favorite purple scarf hung from the back of his neck, unknotted and covered in snow. In one hand was his ever-present cup of coffee and his other hand held a small purple bag.

"I thought you already finished shopping?" She accused.

He grinned. "Actually," he began. "I was picking up packages for Mrs. Yeats, my neighbor. She's 78, and hardly ever leaves her apartment. I run errands for her when we're not on a case."

"She dotes on you, doesn't she?" Emily joked.

Reid shrugged, feigning innocence. "It gives her an excuse to bake cookies for me. She's always telling me that I need to eat more."

"Well, you do look like a half-starved scarecrow!" She said. In response, he grinned.

"Metabolism," he explained.

"You keep saying that," she replied before ushering him back into the coffee shop he'd been exiting when they'd ran into each other. They grabbed a table by the window, where she ordered a latte.

"What brings you out here?" he began, once her drink was in front of her.

Emily paused, glancing into the depths of her beverage. "I…"

"It's your mother's party, isn't it?"

Emily's eyes shot up to meet his "How did you…"

"Just because I don't have a tablet doesn't mean I'm opposed to complete modernization," he quipped. "I check the paper online every day, and I noticed that for the past four years, we were always away on a case for your mother's holiday party. This year, well…"

"I've been to so many parties, Reid," she whispered, "I've seen so many dinners, so many gowns… I've talked with hundreds of people about masses of politics and other subjects…."

"Can I show you something?" Reid asked suddenly. Emily paused, staring at him in surprise. "I'll explain when we get there."

They took their drinks with them as they walked through the chaos of last-minute shoppers in the street, ducking and dodging the parcels and gifts as they did so, until they reached a small church in a side alley. The windows were stained-glass, brightly lit and smoky from the heat within. Voices could be heard from within singing "Silent Night" with a choir and orchestra.

But it wasn't the chapel that caught Prentiss' eye; off to the side of the chapel, in a small, fenced-in yard, was a Nativity scene of carved and painted wooden figures. The stable itself was made of wooden boards that had been nailed together many summers ago. The figures of Mary and Joseph stood on a wooden platform covered in straw, and a small bundle wrapped in old baby blankets was clearly their newborn baby. Other wooden figures representing shepherds, three kings, angels and animals stood nearby, keeping watch over the little family, and their most recent visitors.

"I usually help the caretaker set them up," Reid said. "That is, if we aren't on a case." At her astonished look, he explained. "They're lighter than they look, and the crutches I had last year… They're great for cardiovascular workouts."

But Emily wasn't listening; all her attention was on the wooden figures of the family in front of her. She was so engrossed in the scene that she almost didn't hear Reid's whispered recitation.

"'And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for behold, I bring unto you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the City of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host, praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.'"

"…And that," Emily murmured, "Is what Christmas really is all about."

….

_...Review?_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	4. Rossi and the Red Suit

_**You'll love this!**_

_**I don't own CM! **_

…

_Rossi and the Red Suit_

David Rossi was in the kitchen.

Usually this was cause for alarm; David could cook, of course. It was just that most times, he chose not to, and for that, his culinary skills were rusty at best.

But tonight, he wasn't at the kitchen in his own home; a local church was putting up a dinner for the homeless members of Dave's community, and what better way to share in the Christmas spirit than to help feed those less fortunate? Besides, the rest of the Rossi family wouldn't meet until Saturday evening, so Dave was free to stay for as long as he pleased.

And he loved doing this small service; every year, he would serve a spaghetti dinner to residents of the Women's Shelter, and a person dressed at Santa would come into the dining room with a bag of small presents and would hand them out to the children and teenagers in the room. It was something that made David Rossi, the famous profiler, take a break from the evil of the world, and try to do some good. Not to mention at least one member of the team had joined him in this tradition at least once; Aaron had come with him the first year, when Jack and Haley had been at her mother's place. The second year had been with Prentiss, and last year the sound of Reid's cane had filled the kitchen while the younger man had tried to watch every single pot so as the contents didn't burn. This year, the team's red-haired Tech Goddess, Penelope Garcia, had followed him, along with her boyfriend of three years, Kevin Lynch, who was wearing a red Christmas sweater with reindeer all over the front. Her sweater was also red, but the majority of the front of it was taken up by a majestic, sparkling green Christmas Tree, complete with all the trimmings and decorations one would see on them at this time.

Dave was making his rounds on the still-bubbling spaghetti pots, checking to see which of them were done when Mrs. Thatcher ran into the kitchen. Mrs. Thatcher was a matronly woman who dressed in a red blouse and matching red skirt, with a white apron that was complete with a cartoon swath of mistletoe and red lettering that proclaimed "Kiss the Cook!"

"Mark Matthews just called," she began. "He's in the hospital; poor man slipped on some ice and broke his hip." Rossi noticed that she was about to cry.

Mark was the man that the shelter hired to play Santa for the holiday season. Every year, he would come in dressed in the familiar red coat and hat, and the children would sit on his knee and wait for him to give them a small gift, usually a donation from a local business.

"I need your help David," she begged. "Please?"

"I…" Dave began, confused. He wanted to call his team, and ask one of them to help him. But Hotch was in New York with Jack, Jessica and his brother Sean. Morgan and Reid were with family in Chicago and Las Vegas, respectively.

"Please?"

Rossi felt an unwilling smile come to his face. "What do you want me to do?"

Twenty minutes later, the children cheered as Santa Claus came in from the kitchen, his bag over his shoulder.

"Ho, ho, ho," Rossi laughed merrily as he sat down in front of a cardboard fireplace. The beard tickled, the suit was hot… but it was worth it to see the smiles on the kid's faces. "Merry Christmas!"

….

_Drop me a thingamajig in the blue thing down there, please! :D_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	5. Morgan and Maria

**_I don't own CM!_**

….

_Morgan and Maria_

Snow was falling outside the chapel. It was Christmas Eve in Chicago, and the Morgan family was attending Midnight Mass.

Derek sat in the last seat before the aisle, his mother sitting between him and his sisters as they listened to the priest talk about this wonderful time of year, full of joy, peace, love and spirit. As he spoke, the congregation listened, holding on to every word.

When Mass ended, Morgan opted to stay for a minute; he wanted to spend some time alone. Fran nodded in understanding, taking his sisters with her as she left.

As he sat there, Morgan's thoughts drifted to his team, and the events of the past few years. Hotch losing Haley and becoming a single father… Reid renewing contact with his father, the anthrax scare and getting shot… Garcia's involvement in Alaska, and her play… Rossi's past cases… Ashley joining the team… JJ leaving the team... Ellie… Spicer…. The list went on.

"Hey, mister," a child's voice whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

Morgan looked up to see a little girl, dressed all in blue, carrying a doll in her arms like it was a living baby. Her dress was blue, her shoes were blue. Even the little scarf on her head was blue. The doll was also wrapped in a blue blanket, its eyes closed as though it were sleeping.

"Oh… stuff." Morgan admitted.

The little girl plopped into the pew in front of him, her doll held tight to her chest. You seem very into it," she said. "My mommy gets that look sometimes. Whenever I try copying her, she tells me that if I don't stop, my face'll freeze that way."

Morgan chuckled. "She's right." He looked around for a moment. "Is your mom here?"

The girl shrugged. "She's talking to the priest. I'm just waiting. By the way, I'm Maria."

"It's nice to meet you, Maria. I'm Derek."

The girl giggled as she took the hand he offered. "Does your baby have a name?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "I just got him tonight," she admitted. "Mommy let me open one gift tonight, and it was this gift."

"Maria!" a woman's voice called. Derek looked up to see Father Markus with a woman dressed in a white coat and hat.

"Mommy, this is my new friend Derek. Derek, this is my mommy!" Mara announced as her mother came over.

"I'm Derek Morgan," Morgan introduced himself, holding out his hand for the woman to shake.

She took it, smiling. "You're Fran Morgan's son; I remember you! I'm Mary West; you used to deliver groceries for my mother."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Was she bothering you? My daughter…" The woman began.

"Oh, no, Ma'am; she was just checking up on me. I would've fallen asleep at the rate I was lost in my thoughts if it wasn't for her." He then knelt down next to her. "Thank you, Maria," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Derek." She replied, rocking the doll from side to side.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Mrs. West," Morgan replied, swinging his coat on. I need to catch up with my mother and sisters.

"You do that, Derek. And a Merry Christmas to you."

You, too."

As he left, Morgan swore he heard 'Silent Night' being sung from a choir far in the distance. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets and, with a smile, went on his way, humming the same carol under his breath.

….

_...Review?_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	6. Reid and the Holiday at Bennington

_**This one's been dashing around in my head for a while; I wanted it to be a Christmas one, but New Years seemed more fitting, you know?**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds; the story of the holiday in Reno is completely made up! :D**_

….

_Reid and the Holiday at Bennington_

Bennington was quiet. The halls were dark, and still; none of the residents were stirring this night. The nurses and doctors had all gone home for the night, save for the nightshift nurses who were to check in on the residents during the night.

But there were lights on in one of the day rooms. Within its confines, a large Christmas tree dominated a corner of the room. It stood majestically, with lights twinkling and shining on the three people sitting beneath it.

"Remember that Christmas," William Reid began, "when we went to Lake Mead, and the car broke down New Year's Eve on the way home?"

"Oh, God, yes," Diana admitted, a small smile on her face. "It's one holiday I wish I'd forgotten a long time ago."

28-year-old Spencer Reid chuckled. "Yeah… We had to spend the night at that hotel in Reno."

"And there was that lounge singer who came up at 10 pm to sing Christmas carols to us. But when she saw you, Spencer, she didn't want to leave."

"How could I forget? She kept calling me 'cute,' and bringing hors d'ures, wanting to fatten me up!"

The day room filled with laughter, infectious and loud; much of the evening, as well as the past week, had passed that way. The three of them had exchanged no gifts and hung no stockings at a fireplace; they had spent the past evenings sitting in front of this tree, wanting to be together after being apart for so long.

"What time is it?" William asked. Spencer checked his silver watch, a smile still glowing on his face.

"Umm… It just turned 11:59?"

"Great Scott!" William said, getting up from beneath the boughs of the tree to turn on the old television in the corner of the room. The vision of Times Square in blazing lights filled the screen, and the voices of people waiting expectantly filled the speakers.

And together, the Reid family watched the ball drop, bringing the New Year with it.

...

_...Reviews are wonderful gifts!_

_*~N_CBAU*~_


	7. Garcia and the Homeless Man

**_I don't own CM or the John Lennon song!_**

….

_Garcia and the Homeless Man_

Garcia was humming 'Jingle Bells' as she made her way down the street. It was Christmas Eve, and the last-minute gifts in her hand attested to that, as did the hustle and bustle of the street around her.

Ahead of her, there was an older man, his face a beard of white as he ambled down the street. She watched in horror as he was nearly trampled by last-minute shoppers who had no idea he was there.

"Oh, Sir!" she cried, running to him before he could fall into the snow. "You picked a bad day to walk in this area, that's for sure."

The man snorted. "I'm used to it," he muttered. "I just need to get to the shelter for the holidays. My family's there, and I don't want to lose my spot, you know?"

"Of course," the bubbly tech replied. "No one should be outside in the cold on Christmas Eve!"

"Thank you," he said. "The shelter's just across the street."

"I know, I volunteer there," she replied.

"I remember you," he chuckled. "You're the one who knitted hats for all the kids last week, and set up that Christmas caroling party last year!"

"Why, thank you for remembering!"

By now, the crossing light had turned green, and Garcia slowly guided the man across the street to the front door of the shelter, even opening the door for him.

"Thank you very much, Miss," he said, tipping his hat to her. He gestured to her bags. "Ladt minute shopping?"

She nodded. "I've been… busy at work. There was a lot to do."

He nodded. "I hope your Christmas is bright and merry, cheerful and hopeful."

"And the same to you and your family, Mr…"

"Chris," the man intoned. "Chris K. Lingle."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Lingle." Garcia chirruped.

"And a Happy New Year, Miss Garcia." He said before taking her hand and kissing it. "As John Lennon would say, 'Let's hope it's a good one…'"

"'Without any fear!'" Garcia finished. With a chuckle, the two departed, one for a warm bed and hot soup with his wife and children, and one for the embrace of her Tech God and a holiday party at home, the song used as a farewell, still on Penelope's tongue.

…

_...Reviews are like my brand-new Inception DVD... AWESOME!_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	8. Ashley and the Phone Call

**_I dunno if she's coming back after 'Corazon,' so this may be the only time I write her!_**

**_I don't own CM or 'It's a Wonderful Life.'_**

….

_Ashley and the Phone Call_

"_Merry Christmas, movie house! Merry Christmas, Emporium! Merry Christmas, you wonderful old Building and Loan!"_

It was the voice on the television that woke Ashley Seaver from her light slumber.

"_Merry Christmas, Mr. Potter!"_

Around her were the scattered remains of wrapping paper and tissue paper; she had only put the DVD in as background noise for when she was wrapping presents. Clearly, it had started back up when she had dozed off. She checked her watch.

10:30 pm, Christmas Eve.

Almost unwillingly, she calculated the time zone difference in South Dakota, where her father was. The Redmond Ripper, as he was known.

It was only 8:30.

She knew that there were still guards there, that they were watching the prisoners. But she knew the holiday schedule of the prison, and knew that they weren't completely sacrificing their Christmas holidays; the guards rotated shifts every six hours between December 23 and January 1st.

The sound of a bell ringing caught her attention, and she turned toward the screen to see a small silver bell ringing, and the voice of Zuzu.

"_Look, Daddy, Teacher says, every time a bell rings, another angel gets its wings!"_

A moment later, as the screen went dark, Ashley picked up the phone, dialing for the operator.

"Can you connect me to the South Dakota State Correctional Facility?"

Two minutes later, after speaking with two guards on duty, she heard a familiar voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Dad," Ashley whispered. "Merry Christmas."

….

_...Review?_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	9. Elle's Christmas Gift

**_Elle isn't my favorite character, and it was kind of hard to write her; I almost didn't write one for her._**

**_I don't own CM!_**

_..._

_Elle's Christmas Gift_

It was a train.

Elle glanced up at the steaming silver engine spewing smoke into the sky. It was beautiful, to say the least.

Of course, it was fake, a holiday exhibit put on by a local department store for the younger children and their families. They did this every year, and Elle really liked it, even if it annoyed her on occasion.

Next to it, a man dressed up in a Santa hat with a red felt nose on his own face was ringing a bell for the Salvation Army. On a whim, Elle dug into her pocket for some spare change and dropped it into the red bucket hanging next to him.

"Merry Christmas!" the man crowed as Elle walked away. She smiled a small, quick twitch of a smile as she did so.

"Wait, miss!" Called the bell ringer suddenly, and she turned to see him smiling at her. He was an older man, with a jolly face and a white beard.

"Thank you, Elle," he said. You've helped a lot of people this season."

If anything, Elle's smile got wider.

"You're welcome," she replied. "But how is it that you know my name?"

The man winked. "You just look like an Elle." He said, as if in explination before turning back to his bell-ringing.

She kept going down the street, past the displays of hot holiday gifts and religious setups, past the stores and restaurants packed with last-minute shoppers; Elle had already done her shopping, thankfully, and so was in no hurry to find anything.

She just wanted to enjoy the season.

...

_...Review?_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	10. Gideon's Happy Ending

**_Last one! Thanks for the ride!_**

**_I don't own CM! :D_**

….

_Gideon's Happy Ending_

Jason Gideon never regretted leaving the BAU; he had known it was time to leave long before Frank or Tubbs. They, along with Randle Gardner and Tobias Hankel, among others, had just rushed him out earlier.

After leaving the note to Spencer, he had gotten into his car and drove. He hardly stopped, except for food and rest, never leaving a trail that his team could pick up on. But he'd followed them. Sometimes he would find an Internet café and spent an hour catching up on his old team.

That was how he had learned of Rossi's return, and Garcia's shooting. The next time he'd looked, a Texas newspaper had told the story of young Owen Savage, and Reid's successful attempt to talk him down.

Then there were the stories of how Morgan had stopped a bomb from blowing up a New York hospital, how Prentiss was held hostage in a religious liberal compound with Reid, and how Reid had solved a 20 year old cold case murder in Las Vegas. He read of the birth of Henry Jason Jareau LaMontagne, born of Jennifier Jareau and William LaMontagne, godparents Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid.

It was how he'd found out about the Reaper attacking Hotch, and killing Haley before he was taken down for good, how Reid revealed a Dr. Malcom in Atlantic City to be a pedophile, how Billy Flynn was taken down by Morgan in Los Angeles, and how JJ had began a new job with the Department of Defense.

He knew that his team had found their happy ending, but the reality was that he was still looking for his own.

He had finally settled down in a small town in Washington and had opened a small restaurant known as Sarah's. People came from miles around to sample Gideon's cooking and Sarah's was a well-recommended dive. But not many people knew of the owner's past, except for the pictures of the people Jason's team had rescued, and one picture of the team as he had left them, there really was no real idea among the patrons as to where he had come from; Gideon just never talked about it, and no one ever asked.

Until one night.

It was December, and it was cold. That night's visitors to Sarah's were reluctant to leave their tables and booths, determined to stay all night to outlast the cold. But Jason had needed to clean up, and had had no choice but to ask them to leave. It was this very weather that left Jason cleaning up the restaurant when they came.

A man and a woman came into the restaurant, shivering against the cold December night. Jason didn't want to turn them away, but he had to get home.

"I'm sorry, but…" the former profiler trailed off as he looked at the couple and saw that the woman was bending over, grasping her husband's hand painfully and holding her _very _pregnant belly with her free hand.

"Please," the man asked. "Help us."

Jason didn't need to be asked again; he set down his mop and ran to the couple. Let me call an ambulance," he implored.

"I won't make it!' the woman whispered, moaning as she worked her way toward another contraction. "I've been dilating for the last four hours, and…" she screamed. "Oh, GOD! It hurts!"

Gideon raced for the phone, thankfully holding it to his ear to find a dial tone.

"Hello, my name is Jason Gideon, I'm the owner of Sarah's… Yeah, a man and a woman just came into my restaurant. The woman is in serious pain; she's having a baby… She said she's been in labor for four hours… Please, that would be greatly appreciated." He hung up, and grabbed whatever towels and rags he could find before returning to the couple as the woman let out another scream.

"There should be an ambulance here soon," Jason said as he kneeled next to the couple; the woman shrieked again as she worked her way through another contraction. "It should be in another few minutes or so, the weather is bad, but seems to be a unit in the area." As he spoke, lights flashed and a siren whooped. "There you go. See?"

EMTs dashed into the restaurant and gathered around the three people on the floor. "Ma'am," a young woman asked. "I'm going to check to see how far you are dilated…" the woman paused. "Actually, I think that, on your next contraction, give us a nice big push, alright?"

As the paramedic spoke, the woman let out another scream as another contraction rolled over her again.

"Okay that's right, honey! Push… Push… There you go!"

Suddenly, the silence of the restaurant was broken by the sounds of a baby crying.

The new mother burst into tears and her husband held her in his arms, tears also falling from his cheeks.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the paramedic said as she took a blanket that one of her co-workers had and wrapped the infant up.

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked. "It's a boy!" The woman sobbed, taking on of Jason's hands in hers while her husband shook his other hand.

Later that evening, the three adults were in a hospital room with mother and child fast asleep.

"I can't thank you enough!" the proud new father whispered. "What you did… I will never forget it! And neither will my wife; we promise to always tell our son about this!"

"I'm glad I could," Jason whispered back as the man escorted him from the room.

"You know," Jason said suddenly," I never caught your name, or your wife's name."

Joseph and Mary Carpenter," Joseph answered.

"Jason Gideon."

"I'll never forget you, Jason Gideon," Joseph concluded, shaking Gideon's hand. "Merry Christmas!"

"And the same to you." And with that, Jason left, a slight spring in his step. Perhaps he had found his happy ending after all….

Joseph smiled at Gideon's retreating back. Jason Gideon… What a good strong name. Joseph looked back to his wife, who was beginning to stir. "Hey, honey," he asked her. "What do you think of the name Jason Gideon Carpenter?"

...

_And that's it! My other stories should be updated and/or finished within the next few weeks_

_Happy Hilidays, and a Happy New Year!_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


End file.
